The Dispossessed/Script
Script Transcription done by '''FEPlanet' Part 1 Chapter 2: The Dispossessed Before battle (Daein countryside) *'Nolan: Just a quick half-mark, and we'll be in Kisca. I'd like to stock up there, but... *Sothe: Begnion will be on the lookout for us. Let's steer clear of towns for now, unless we want more trouble. *Edward: Don't tell me... This means another night sleeping on the cold ground with nothing but bugs to keep us warm! *Micaiah: Oh, Edward, it's not that bad! The forest is so beautiful and serene. I'd almost rather be out here. Right, Yune? (Laura comes running) *Laura: Um...excuse me. Are you people heading to town by any chance? Our abbot is ill. He needs medicine, but Begnion soldiers are hoarding our provisions in the manor house. *'Micaiah: '''The Dawn Brigade, at your service! I'm sure we can help you and your abbot. Before Battle (Manor) *'Micaiah: 'Sothe, do you know the layout of the manor? *'Sothe: 'I was here years ago. As I remember, there's a large armory tucked deep inside the building. And if I understand correctly, Begnion soldiers guard valuables they've stolen—from rare objects to necessary supplies—in that armory. *'Micaiah: 'Then the medicine will be there, too. *'Laura: 'Are you sure you don't mind? *'Sothe: 'Of course not! Danger is part of our work. Leave everything to us! *'Micaiah: 'Your abbot will have his medicine. *'Laura: 'Oh, thank you so much! Good luck! Turn 1 of Enemy Phase *'Zaitan: 'Intruders, you say?! What with a full battalion stationed here? The gall! And the intrigue! Now, listen up, my men, catch 'em midstream and filet 'em like fish! Turn 2 of Player Phase *'Sothe: 'That takes care of the locks. Now, I just have to figure out how to get everybody safely up here. Turn 3 of Player Phase *'Begnion Soldier 1: 'Hey, you! How did you get in here?! *'Sothe: 'We are the Dawn Brigade. We go where we please. We're here to reclaim what you've stolen from the people of Daein. Turn 4 of Player Phase *'Begnion Soldier 1: 'Sir! There are burglars on the loose! Several young men and women have broken into the manor house! *'Jarod: 'Did you say women? What... What color is their hair? *'Begnion Soldier 1: 'There are two girls. One has bizarre silver-colored hair, and the other-- *'Jarod: 'The Silver-Haired Maiden! Hm, very well. I want all soldiers on hand. Capture the girl...alive. Do what you will with the others, but bring me that girl! Understand!? *'Begnion Soldier 1: 'Sir, yes, sir! ''Laura arrives *'Laura: '''At last... Glory be! The abbot will have his medicine. Wait for me here. I'll return soon. After battle (Forest 1) *'Sothe: 'Well done, everybody! Are we all present and accounted for? *'Micaiah: 'Wait! Laura's missing! She was just with me. *'Sothe: 'Let's split up and search for her. Micaiah, you come with me. *'Micaiah: '...Hm, the forest is huge. We can cover more ground if we search individually. *'Sothe: 'But... *'Micaiah: 'Let's rendezvous at Kunu Swamp in three marks' time. After battle (Forest 2) *'Micaiah: '''Somebody's nearby... *???: 'You sensed me, did you? *'Micaiah: 'Where is Laura? *'Jarod: 'And you saw through my ruse. You're as clever as they say, my dear. You even came alone. How brave of you. Was that to give your friends a chance to escape? What a thoughtful little thing you are. *'Laura: 'Mi-Micaiah! Don't come any closer! *'Micaiah: 'Laura! Let her go! She isn't one of us... *'Jarod: 'Now, you know I can't do that. She's a valuable hostage, just like you! *'Micaiah: 'No! Yune, fly away! ''(Yune cries) *'Jarod: '''Argh, dratted bird! Yes, get that mangy flying bag of bones out of here before I squash it like a fly! Tch. How annoying. *'Jarod: 'Enough of this! Back to the castle. As long as we have these two, the others don't matter. *'Alder: 'Sir. All hands, withdraw! *'Micaiah: '''I've got a bad feeling about this... Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn scripts